


Bothersome

by QueenPaintt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Don't Judge Me, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Social Issues, cuz I can't, dorks being dorks, how does one tag, some colour themes, the classic coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPaintt/pseuds/QueenPaintt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just speaking alone made your tongue twist and mouth go numb. The odd noises that escaped instead of words was excruciating. It wasn't fair that others could speak effortlessly and have syllables slip off their tongue like it was nothing. Everyone could do it. Just not Keith. </p><p>Or I just suck at writing _( :3」∠)_</p><p> </p><p>In other words Keith Is socially isolated and Lance loves him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing chapters so this is gonna be quite the trip.

_Words are loathesome._

Just speaking alone made your tongue twist and mouth go numb. The odd noises that escaped instead of words was excruciating. It wasn't fair that others could speak effortlessly and have syllables slip off their tongue like it was nothing. Everyone could share stories of life events, brag about new clothes, or confess your undying love, hell anything for that matter. It seemed everyone could do it. Just not Keith.

He was never the talking type. Being apart of a mostly extroverted world and where "communication is key" is hard to live in. So all he could do was cope with it and force words out with a huff. Classes were the most difficult. Having to get up and present to a class everyday against you're will is pretty uncomfortable. Having thirty plus people staring holes into your back while walking down to present it is already pressuring enough. Keith liked it better before college where the only one he really talked to was his brother, Shiro, and maybe the stray cat out in the alley. Where no one really payed much attention to him or his life. All he felt responsible to do was be a good student; make good grades and mind his own business. Prom was a blow off. He just accompanied some guy who said he knew him. A lanky brunette with messy hair, perfectly tan skin and a crooked smile. That night all he had to do was look pretty and hold someone's hand. The guy told him it was a dare and he didn't have to hang around him if he didn't want to. At the time all Keith felt capable of doing was nodding and stayed with the guy until he felt like leaving.

But that was all in the past and Keith found himself moving about behind the counter sweeping. How ironic that he hated speaking so much and yet he worked at a coffeehouse. Luckily it wasn't a popular spot, but they had a steady flow of customers. The dim lighting and was nice and quite music playing was comfortable. Only small light bulbs like fairy lights were strung up, brighter lights shone on a little display of pastries and another on other crap like lids, straws etc. Yeah there were chairs and tables but one thing stood out the most; a whole wall with lots of signatures and small little posters and other trinkets people didn't want. Keith set the broom a side and looked around the store, always finding something new. This time he found a charm that looked like a small red cat. It hung on a string that looked close to snapping. Keith walked from behind the counter to dangling charm. He rubbed his thumb on it. Memories of the old cat behind their house came back. Even though the cat was jet black he called him Red. Keith called him that since he was adopted and brought to the household. He pulled the charm down. It was almost the size of his pinky. The design and splash of red seemed familiar. Then he remembered the stupid show he and his brother watched and how they would pretend to be a so called 'paladins'. He slid the charm in his pocket and decided to get back to work.

The door chimed and swung open. Keith glanced over to the door and continued to clean until he looked up again when he noticed something off. The person who walked in was soaked to the bone. Their cargo jacket was dripping wet and their shirt clung tho their skin. They shook their head and a few water droplets flew away, one landed on Keith's cheek. He wiped it off and listened to nasty thoughts floating around in his head. That was just more to clean. The person lifted their face showing a smile. Something about them looked familiar but Keith brushed it aside, what he needed to do now was try to speak words that someone could understand. It was pouring rain and the sound of pounding droplets echoed. Maybe the droplets would be louder than him.

  
"How can I help you," Keith forced out. It more of a statement rather than a question.  
The guy walked over looking at his phone and then looked up at the menu that hung above his head.  
"Umm," the guy had a (familiar) crooked grin. "I don't know my friend just recommended this place," he said.  
Keith looked the watered down person up and down and noticed the brown hair and his tan skin. He kept staring until something clicked.  
"-so yeah, I'll just get that." He finished. His head snapped up, "Lance?". He barely croaked out.  
"Yeah?" The brunette answered as if it was obvious. Then he continued on, "Keith, I didn't think you would forget about me would ya?" a playful tone laced his words. Keith shook his head slowly. Lance laughed to himself and smirked. "A little birdie told me you worked here, just down from the uni," he said with a gesture. Keith nodded his head and turned away but kept his eyes on the other.

"I didn't think you'd be around here," Keith murmured.  
Lance piped up after hearing his words, "Really? I'm in your astronomy class!" 

"Hmmm,"  
"You're the only one who's beating my scores on the for a few other classes and SATs,"  
The last bit was a bit quieter which Keith was thankful for. Even though it strained him to speak he asked a small question. "Why did you come here?". He was met with a confused face as if it was obvious, signalling for him to clarify, "Did you come to bother me or what?".  
"Yeah, three things actually,"  
Keith leaned over the table and propped his head up with his hand. "What?" He asked sharply. He was loosing his patience with talking. All it was was blabber.  
"First off I need a job, secondly this place is pretty fucking cool better than Starbucks," he listed but stopped short and Keith looked at him in annoyed and shocked way.  
"And third, I might be able to beat you at something," Lance said.

  
Now Keith was just confused. He made a face that asked why and got an answer. "Because this all I can beat you at! You may be first in everything but not this," he made a stupid laugh and Keith felt like he was talking to a legit five year old. "Well sir, you are talking to the wrong person. You need to talk about this with the manager, not me," he pointed to himself trying to convey the point. He went to the back grabbed a piece of paper with numbers printed on it and a few papers for applications. When he came back Lance was a sneezing mess, only, his sneezes were small like they were subdued. They made him jerk a bit and his eyes were watering. He looked -cute -almost. Keith suppressed a small smile from tugging at his face. The idiot was still wearing the, now damp, jacket. Lance tugged it of revealing a little damp blue and white shirt. Along with toned arms and light freckles on his arms. They looked barley noticeable. Lance's sneezing fit died down and he noticed Keith's lingering eyes. Lance smirked, "I know, I'm beautiful,"  
Keith looked up at him and brushed it off. Lance giggled and then smiled and Keith suddenly felt weak. The smile was so genuine and soft, in contrast to his cocky personality. It was so bright and nice, that it bothered him.  
"Here's the number to call and the application," he said while handing the paper over, "Just try not to get them wet,". "Don't get your panties in a knot. I won't," he dismissed. His words slipped off his tongue and made Keith uneasy once more.

_Words are annoying_.

"Looks like the rain stopped for a bit," he mentioned before throwing his jacket over his shoulder and carefully picking up the papers. Keith nodded his head and watched Lance head out the door. The door slowly shut with a thud, and watched the other's hair being thrown about in the wind. Lance was out of sight and Keith let out a breath he felt he had been holding in. Then he saw Lance step back into the shop when the door chimed. He had on a smile but he looked to be a little embarrassed but hid it well. "Um, about that coffee,"


	2. Chapter 2

Keith laid buried under blankets in a cave like structure on his bed. It was Friday and there were no classes for him to attend but he still had work. Just a few hours at the shop and he could go back to hiding from the world. Keith sat in his bubble of warmth as he watched the clock on the opposite wall letting his thoughts run wild. Wednesday was quite a trip after seeing Lance after all those years, nothing much changed he thought. The same cocky grin and personality.

He pulled him self from under into the cool room once the clock was a quarter to eight. While exiting the cave of blankets he almost tripped over one of his sabres he left on the floor from last nights rigorous practices. He picked it up and tossed it in his fencing bag. He slid on some pants and looked at the newspaper on his dresser. He skimmed a bit when he noticed the little note left there about next weeks workout class. There was a small click and cold air rushed out of the vents. The cold made him dress quicker and head out the door, but stopped short to motivate himself into opening his mouth and say hello. Words were so troublesome.

He swung the door open and locked when it fell shut. Keith walked down the black stairs away from the apartment he called a safe haven towards the shop that was just a few blocks away. Once he got close he saw the new face lift it was given. White bricks and a clear display window and the door was glass too. The sign was now a cursive light bulb sign reading the same old words; Five Lions Coffee Shoppe. The smell of coffee seeped through the door and it made the area smell nice. It soon reminded him he hadn't eaten anything and he could swipe a pastry if no customer was there. He opened the door the little bell ringing above his head as he walked in expecting to see his manager, Coran, but was met with quite a surprise. Lance was cleaning the expresso machine and looked at Keith with a smug smile.  
"Good morning, mullet,"  
"Good morning," he rasped not bothering with the name. "Didn't know you got the job so quickly,"  
Lance made a small laugh and spoke up, "Yeah, a lot can happen in two days,". He turned from the machine and discarded the small towel and strolled over to the display picking up a small muffin which looked half eaten and shoving it in his mouth. Keith scrunched his nose but it didn't last long, he was about to do the same thing. He walked over to the display picking a cherry bear claw instead and snagged his apron from a hook in the process. Keith slipped it on and picked out the 'lion' in his pocket studying it more while eating and Lance was doing god knows what. A few minutes passed and Keith finished eating when he heard, Lance curse out. Apparently the idiot ran to a wall but no bruise showed up on his head much to Keith's disappointment.

\---

"Do you mind?" Lance whined.  
There were a few customers that Keith mainly took care of and the both of them just killed time by sitting around strolling through whatever social media they had. Lance mentioned something on the floor behind the counter and Keith was much to happy to have something to do rather than read about girl's problems on tumblr and find memes. His sweeping wasn't exactly achievable because Lance was behind the counter in the small space with him, so every time he would brush up against him Lance would groan.  
"I can't really do much, there's literally only three feet and you're in the middle of it!" Keith hissed getting way to tired of Lance's passive aggressive nature. Lance narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue before moving to one of the many empty tables. "Fine! I'll sit here, and be lonely, all by myself!" He proclaimed whilst smiling. He was trying to suppress a grin and Keith was pissed. "I fucking hate you," Keith mumbled, it was more than half true. He looked at Lance who was standing up again and looking down at whatever it was on his phone. He smirked before flipping him off, "Love you too," Lance responded. Keith grunted and went to the back of the the shop to put the broom back. Lance went back there too but grabbed his jacket and hung his apron, "Hey want to grab lunch?". Keith furrowed his brows, "Keith, I know you're a social recluse and you hate talking so I'm just taking it into consideration also I'm really hungry," Lance added. The other nodded his head hesitatingly and removed their apron. Lance left the room and Keith yelled, "I'm not a social recluse. I just don't like talking or human contact for that matter," The brunette smiled. "That's not how you thought about touching during prom. You would not let my hand go," he responded.

Keith knew lance held on too but didn't mention it. He only did that because he didn't know anyone else there and nobody knew him except Lance and some of his friends. Keith put his beanie back on and the flannel rapped around his waist and caught up to follow Lance out the door when he flipped the sign out front and Keith locked the door behind them. The sunlight was bright, not a cloud was to be seen except for on the horizon. It was cool out and red and orange leaves scattered the streets and sidewalks. Lance's blue eyes traveled around and landed on Keith and warmth slowly heated his ears but the other didn't notice, he was too busy fixing his hair. He turned to face the other and said Keith's name to get his attention. Keith left the hair in his face alone after the sudden name calling. Lance listed a few restaurants that had a good lunch selection and Keith just went with the first option after not really paying attention to what he said. He was stuck on studying the idiot's face that made him feel sick when we smiled. They began to walk in its direction and Keith strayed slightly behind him avoiding any possible contact with other people walking by. He trailed his eyes on lance and messy hair. He looked kinda like one of the swimmers that represented their school. That's when he remembered reading the school paper and reading his name in some article. Funny how he still didn't know who he was then.

  
It was relatively close to the Five Lions and that made Keith feel just a bit better. The place looked laid back. It had a whole bunch of plants out front and Lance had a stupid grin like he knew what was going to happen. But it was the same grin that made him go weak and stomach drop. That same bothering grin.  
He opened the door for Keith and followed him into the building. It was kinda crowded which was understandable since it was nearing lunch hour. Lance nudged the other forward and Keith scowled. They found a booth and settled there and someone quickly came to their service. After a few looks at the menu Keith just got a salad and Lance -being Lance - ordered some complex monstrosity. He smiled knowingly at the waiter but they looked as if they didn't mind.  
"Whatcha' think?" Lance asked smiling keeping his lips pressed. Keith looked at the comfortable interior which was mainly blue and red but enjoyed the satisfying atmosphere.

  
"It's nice, I haven't had their food yet so I'm not entirely sure,"  
"I'm surprised you even spoke. You usually just hum or snap at me,"  
Keith looked at him and back down, "Well you kinda act like a whiny bitch," he stated. Lance made a short laugh, "Naw I just bitch and moan,". "Where, In the bedroom? I bet women love you," Keith dismissed rolling his eyes but kept his attention on him. "Nope, they just moan," a crooked grin was plastered his face and Keith huffed out. "Thanks for the insight," he managed through grinding teeth. He decided to change the subject into something more interesting. "Do you swim? I saw your name in the paper the other day," Keith asked. It was a harmless question and Lance stiffened before relaxing again. "Yeah, I'm actually planning on dropping it," he said scratching the back of his head. "I had to do the same," Keith reassured, "Now it's just recreational,".

  
"The whole school knows about you. Best fencer on the team and you drop it? Dude what's wrong with you?" It was half hearted statement/question and he stared blankly. "I did it since I was five, I've had my fair share of tournaments," Lance was unmoved from Keith's explanation. "Stop your yammering, pretty boy,". Before he could say more the food arrived and they both shut up. The salad he ordered was great, just a little to much croutons if you asked him. Lance had some huge burger in front of him topped with what looked like everything and a basket of fries he would save after he tackled the burger starring him down. Halfway through, Lance finally realised they didn't any drinks and because of the increase of customers he thought he would never see his waiter again. Another saw his wondering eyes and asked if he needed anything.

"Two, peanut butter shakes with extra whip cream on both,"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay coming right up!"  
The lady's voice was airy and happy and Lance matched it with ease. He was a friendly person. Keith sat crossing his arms and looked about while the two conversed, the more he looked the more he realised it was a diner. He felt something nudge his foot and he looked back to his accompanied partner. "I can't speak for you all the time," Lance was treading into hot water. Keith locked eyes on him but kept his mouth shut trying to refrain from spewing insults. "I just find it hard to do," he answered while refraining from stealing a few fries from Lance's plate. "I won't be here every time," Lance mumbled and Keith retorted, "Who said I was dependent upon you?". A small scoff sounded. "Right now you are proving my point," Lance gestured to him. Keith rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time. "No I'm not. I'm just bad at words. My speech is crap and I'll lose my voice under immense pressure,"  
"Sounds pretty okay to me," he said with a slight smile and Keith felt his chest tighten, "You just need a little more encouragement,"

There waitress arrived, only, she was holding one glass.  
"I'm sorry, we're out of glasses and this is the only one we could use, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience," she looked kind of defeated and before Lance could jump in Keith spoke up. "I'm sure it's fine, same thing right?" he asked politely,and she pipped back up, "Yes yes! Just in one thing! I'm sure I can discount it for unexpected inconvenience, I am very sorry,". "It's okay, things happen," he assured. He made a smile and received one in return before she scurried off and he breathed out forcefully thankful it was over. It was hard enough to be friendly. Lance made a small slow clap only audible to Keith, and his features were overdramatised. Keith snorted and kicked Lance. "Looks like pretty boy doesn't need my help," he smirked and slightly winced at the pain. "Just stop with the names," he said half heartedly. The smile he had lingered just a bit while talking to Lance. "So are we gonna drink it or let it melt?" Keith asked and messed with one of the straws, "I can drink it myself,". Lance turned to him raising a brow, "Is that a challenge I hear?". "Sure," Keith said playing along. He had no idea how they would judge who drank the most if it was in one glass, so he just shrugged it of like most of the nonsense Lance spewed.

\---

"That was nice," Lance whispered just enough for the other to hear. They were walking back to the shop so Keith could pick up something he had left behind. After he would do so they would go their separate ways and probably not see each other until next week. It was nice way to end the shift but Keith remembered he had nothing to do except sulk and probably play around on his laptop. Neither really sounded as fun as they usually did. He followed the brunette back like he did to the diner, avoiding any contact and on the way back was a comfortable silence for him. Today was probably the most he's spoken to anyone other than his brother. Lance turned to glance at the person following him seeing a small smile like he accomplished something and smirked. It was a good day so far.  
"What's with stupid smile?"  
Keith looked up and his face was dusted pink but it wasn't from the comment. The temperature dropped a bit and they both looked like they were flustered, he slowly mewed, "It's nothing,". They were back at the Five Lions and Keith slipped in grabbing a set of earphones and walked back out. Lance was still around when he exited the store. "I thought you would leave already,"  
"Nope, I've got to wait for a friend here,"  
"Okay. Bye, I guess,"  
"See ya,"  
Lance made a slight wave and the same soft smile that Keith hated. Then he went back to his shit eating grin when a girl walked by and Keith felt a bit better.

_Words are stupid. So was Lance._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter might take some time but I'll try to get it done by friday or saturday
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated!^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for the delay really busy week :P

The weekend wasn't what Lance would call productive. He just sat around, completed a few essays and binge watched a kid shows from the 80s. There wasn't much to do besides hang out with his friends or just walk around which didn't sound half bad. One of his friends, Pidge, pointed out that he was constantly distracted when they would hangout and was genuinely concerned. They complained about how he would never pay full attention to what was being said but his childhood friend, Hunk, dismissed it thinking it was nothing but infatuation with some girl. Pidge hit him on the head with a random object to get his attention. Lance flinched from the sudden contact and rubbed the spot he was assaulted at with a physics binder. "When did you become such an air head?" They pinched the bridge of their nose and lightly shook their had in disbelief and annoyance. Hunk followed Lance's original gaze and tried to pinpoint what he has starring at with such intent. "What the hell?!" He yelped after felling a slight bump. Pidge narrowed their eyes and sighed, "What's your problem? Ever since you got that job you've been in a sudden daze," they scolded. Hunk set eyes on a possible subject and started to add into the conversation, "Dude, Pidge is right. You're getting spacey, and we really can't help you if you don't tell us,". Lance frowned and looked at both of them before standing up. He grabbed his belongings and dumped it into his bag and headed for the door. "It's nothing," he dismissed trying his best to avoid eye contact, "Just got a lot to think about,". Hunk swore he saw Lance blush before he turned away. The door closed behind him and Pidge turned to the other and huffed out; "What is up with him," Hunk made a face and shrugged.

He escaped the building after winding through a few hallways to look around and fill his head with something other than a certain someone. Once he opened the door he welcomed by cool air and and then piercing wind. Without hesitation, Lance quickly threw on his old jacket from the tv show he binged and a pair of aviators.  
Lance was shivering from the cold during his walk back and decided to swing by the Five Lions just to warm up. Maybe some coffee too.  
He picked up the pace and jogged all they way there to try to keep his half frozen legs from turning onto popsicles. Even though it felt like a mile away the shoppe was in a considerably convenient place. It was kinda like a midway point from his apartment and the university. Forceful wind ripped leaves from the trees and blew them around before they touched the cement. The menacing clouds and whipping wind made Lance uneasy and hurry up.

\---

The clouds outside didn't look like much of a threat as they were to Keith. They just looked like regular old storm clouds. The were nice. He looked back down at his book and continued on with reading in the shoppe's seating area while listening to Coran whistle. There wasn't much talking because his voice was raspy and dry from the night before and thankfully his manager was understanding of that. Keith wasn't busy and just killed time at the shoppe so he could blow his cash on different beverages Coran could concoct. So far the iced raspberry tea was winning him over.  
Through the large windows he saw a someone walking to the entrance and Keith shrank back into his chair and covered a good portion of his face with the book in hand. Not comfortable enough he put on a red beanie which pulled the hair in his face back just a bit. Coran snickered at Keith's attempts to hide himself while people watching and then turned his head at the customer who let the door close with a soft thud. "Hello how can I help you!?" Coran practically shouted and the person jumped. Keith went back to reading but curiosity listened. He took a sip of tea and almost spit it out. Apparently slid his glasses up and showed a familiar face and heard "Ah, Lance!". Keith turned to Coran and gave him a death glare, so he wouldn't mention his coworker sitting at a table behind him. His manager smiled and looked back at Lance. Coran convinced lance to get the raspberry tea and he happily obliged but made it clear not to ice it. They made a joke about how Lance should have been doing it and the other was careful of any movement. Keith tried his best to keep focuses on his book but was thrown off after Lance took a seat in front of him.

"Hey there beautiful,"  
Keith held the book closer to his face, fighting to keep from snapping or letting a mess of words tumble out.  
"Hello," he croaked. Keith wanted to put the book down and slap Lance but he managed to keep restraint. It was all good until he came along, there was barely any talking and he could just enjoy life without an obnoxious brunette with a loud mouth. Obviously nothing stayed good for long.  
"Looks like you're nose deep in that book of yours," he commented playfully showing the signature shit eating smile. Keith tried to brush off the comment but was stuck replaying the stupid compliment before hand. He continued the conversation and was careful about his words not wanting Lance to know who he was and stay talking until he left. "Uh, I guess. It's a pretty good.." Keith muttered. He looked down to actually read the book and was met with a sex scene. It was uncomfortably graphic for Keith's liking. It felt like the equivalent to watching porn in the middle of a mall but it _was_ _good_. Lance giggled at the other's scrunched up brows. "I take it you've found one of the many sex scenes in that book," he began with a smug look. "How many scenes?" Keith asked hoping it was under three. The book was good and well written but he didn't take liking to strictly romantic novels. It was odd to him that Lance recognised what book he was reading, it didn't seem like his style, or he was just being a flirt. Lance propped his head up with his arm and tilted his head like he was deep in thought. "Three, I think...no, it's four, yeah," he answered, "They're a little rough for my taste,". Keith felt Lance's eyes on him and he squirmed a bit. "Oh? I thought you'd be the type based on the bite on your hand," he gestured with black nail polish gleaming. "No, that's from a friend's dog," he laughed showing that same bothering smile. Keith's chest tighten for a second. They both stated at each other for a second and Lance smirked again.

Coran cleared his throat before announcing Lance's name and gained both of their attention. Keith looked thankful but kept the book close to his face. Lance got up from his seat to receive his drink and winked at Keith. He took his receipt and pulled a random pen from his backpack so he could scribble something down. While walking pass he slid the paper to him and put up finger guns. "See you later handsome," whispered Lance and continued on out the exit with the drink in hand.  
_That fucking idiot._

\---

Keith didn't exactly finish the book but he did finish the tea. The tea was of course amazing but the receipt was stuck on his mind. He was contemplating on whether he should toss it into the trash or actually use it. The first idea was tempting but Keith held onto it just in case.

He walked up the black stairs to his door and unlocked the door with ease. The apartment was almost the same temperature as the outside but it was a bit warmer so he wouldn't die of hypothermia. He discarded the book and flopped onto his couch dressed in blankets and pillows. He yelped out when his back landed on something cold and hard and immediately stood up to investigate. It was the dumb charm he found on at the shoppe. He tossed it over by the book and turned on the tv to busy himself with something. After a few minutes he fell asleep with Dragon Ball Z Kai playing in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

The clouds hanging above held their usual ominous look and were inching closer with each ticking moment. Not a bird was in the sky but people and cars crowded the streets. Everyone looked to be in a hurry or taking their sweet time. It was a typical Monday.

Keith sipped on some tea and watched the people walk about. Last night was crap but he managed to get his normal amount of sleep; four hours. The ac kicked in just a little to much so the temp was almost in the sixties, just a little lower than comfort. He stayed awake since three and watched everyone from just one story up surrounded by a heavy comforter which definitely did the job for keeping heat in. The clock next to him on the window sill was moving to 6:50. Just thirty minutes till shift. He moved a bit to pick up his phone and finished book. Keith eyed the receipt and looked outside. Oh, he was gonna regret this.

6:56  
-hello?  
  
His stomach dropped just a bit.

6:56  
_oh hello, is this from the beauty I saw at the coffee shop?_

Keith scoffed at the comment.

6:57  
-yes..

6:58  
_well that's nice  
may I have a name please?_

The fact that he was a little polite was unusual.. To Keith of course.

6:58  
-no, im not really comfortable with that yet

Why he sent that, he didn't know. Why he didn't recognise him was confusing too.

6:58  
_that's understandable.  
the name's lance_

6:59  
-you shouldn't give out your name like that

7:00  
_y not?_

He had to pull himself from the current conversation and put on some clothes so he could go to work. Lance wouldn't be there so there was that sense of relief. Raindrops started to fall softly but it didn't faze the anyone until the wind picked up as if it was nudging everyone to their desired place to be. Sweaters seemed suitable for this situation. So did an umbrella.

7:10  
-who knows  
-i might be a serial killer

7:10  
_tru u make a fair point_

Keith put his phone in his pocket and walked out with a backpack on one shoulder. Three hours till class.

Yes there was the occasional thought of dropping out of school too after the fencing incident but his brother convinced him to stay after months of debate. There was really no fighting against Shiro's words but damn was it tempting. Then again Keith's problems were nothing compared to his. The sudden buzz on his leg spooked him but brushed it of and took out his phone to see warming text. It was as cold as balls out side and the sun seemed nonexistent at this point. Then again Keith would take cold rainy weather days over dry nonstop sunny days.

7:18  
_sooo how's life sunshine?_

Yes there were lots of people around him and the Five Lions was supposed to open in two minutes but that didn't make him hurry up or feel rushed. It was nice to not have to use vocal cords or bend air to your will. 

7:18  
-rainy and windy

7:19  
_well it's freezing in the uni im at_

Keith started to walk in the direction to of the shoppe, but picked up the pace when saw the time. Just a few minutes late shouldn't kill anyone. He hoped.

7:20  
-agu?i thought it would be at least warmer than the temp outside

7:20  
_didn't think you would go to agu  
ur too pretty_

7:21  
-flattering

7:22  
_srry sweetheart rlly gtg or the professor is gonna kill me_

Keith snickered just a bit and said his goodbye. The building was still a bright white even after all the rain that poured, but the windows needed to be cleaned. Keith unlocked the door and flipped the sign to 'open'. There was a rush of warm air as opened the door but some cold wind blew in as it closed. He flipped a few switches so the dim lights would turn on. Blue Neighborhood quietly played as Keith put his belongings in the back room and started up on cleaning the place. "It should be a nice morning," he thought while picking an apple turnover from the pastry display. "Just minus the bothering company," he added as his phone vibrated even more. As he reached for the phone tucked in his bag he felt a little charm. The little red lion. It was odd that it managed to get in there but Keith didn't mind.

7:30  
_jeez was that close_

7:31  
-maybe you shouldn't have your phone out

7:31  
_it's worth it ;)_

7:32  
-whatever you say

There was brief pause until rain started to pour down playing an scattered rhythm. Keith moved over to the couch and wrapped up in a blanket so he could be in his normal state of being cased in warmth.

7:34  
_what classes do u have? maybe our paths will cross again_

"We shall find out shall we?" He spoke and wrote.

7:34  
_don't worry I love challenges_

There was something underlying his words and Keith couldn't put his finger on it. It was something he had encountered before and always avoided it. This whole conversation was exactly that.

7:35  
-i have to go sorry

It was a lame excuse but it should work.

7:35  
_cya :)_

Keith set his phone aside and thought about the interaction. It was...pleasant, except for what ever lance was doing and Keith felt like an idiot for not knowing what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! it's been a wild past couple of weeks  
> in case it wasn't clear:  
> Keith - (dash)  
> Lance (italics)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated <3


	5. Chapter 5

It was odd.

It was odd how fast he became so enthralled by the colour blue.

He still hated it. He remembered how just seeing the colour made him tense up like a ball of crumpled paper. Keith would retract and avoid it whenever it was placed in front of him. So he chose red. Red had the comfort the blue never had. Its soft nuances and feisty spirit was paired well with this elegant colour. The way it swirled about after Keith’s brush yet keeping its striking personality as if never tamed. He loved the colour red until lance tumbled into his life. Almost literally.

Lance was an odd ball. Always so concerned with what Keith was doing. Sometimes he just wanted lance to leave him alone and stop worrying. If he had trouble speaking that was his problem, nothing for Lance to worry about. He was Just like the colour blue. Blue was pompous and somehow always wiggled its self into his life.

His professor was the one who had lured him out of his turmoil. She cleared her throat and appeared from behind the blank canvas sitting idly before him. Keith tried to fabricate an interested look but his professor saw right through it. “Mr. Kogane, I see you haven’t done anything yet,” Her voice was soft with an underlying playful tone. Keith groaned and whipped up an excuse, “I just haven’t decided what I wanted to do,” Honestly he had no clue as of what they were supposed to be doing. “Well,” she began, “That’s an odd approach towards watercolour wouldn’t you say?” Her lips turned up into a smile when she noticed Keith look at the charcoal sitting beside him. “Uh yeah-“ “Maybe you should try out blue for once,” She said with a blinding grin. Two of his least favourite things combined. Water and the colour blue. “Um- yeah no,” Keith turned to retrieve the other materials needed but a hand caught him and pushed him down with a huff. She looked at him with an unamused smile. “Keith look, You always use red- try blue,” He fought hard not to protest and eventually a he agreed unwillingly. The professor smiled brightly again and squeezed his shoulder excitedly before leaving with an encouraging thumbs up.

 

\--

 

Keith moved his pencil all over the place on the canvas. The gentle pencil lines sketched up what seemed to be the ocean and disgruntled clouds above- much like this day. A sudden buzz scared Keith out what ever concentration he had. A message bannered the phone sitting on the wooden stool next to him.

 

10:50

_whatcha up to sweetheart??_

 

Of course.

 

10:50

-I’m in class what do you want

 

10:51

_oh nothing I just miss talking to u :0_

 

10:52

-Im not really in a position to be talking rn

 

It was indeed true. He needed to finish his sketch.

10:53

_y not???_

 

Keith nearly broke his pencil when he heard the phone buzz once again.

 

10:53

-Really, Lance. What do you want?

 

10:53

_srry :3 I just wanted to know if ya know if you wanted to meet up somtime?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is such trash _(:3 」∠)_ but im back


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance likes red.

Lance was sitting in the booth of the diner he brought Keith to and played around on his phone. The stick with the sucker that was once there was twirled about by his tongue in a half hearted attempt to rid his brain of the thoughts of Keith. He'd be lying if said he didn't think about him even once after prom. He had a weird likeness towards the guy who always beat him on the infamous exams of the old high school he attended. There was just something about his quiet disposition and inquisitive nature. Lance would always follow up behind Keith in the library just to read up on his interests or find something- anything that would spill a little insight of the other's personality. Pidge just called him crazy for stalking and Hunk brushed it off as usual just thinking it was some girl that captured Lance's heart.

After months of following around the quiet boy who somehow infatuated him Keith caught on to some one stalking him as Pidge put it- though he insisted it was just important research. Keith stopped him one late may afternoon behind the Library and didn't say a word but rather gave him a curious look as if asking- what are you doing? Somehow Lance understood and responded with the dumbest possible answer. "I just... want.. to now where you go after school?" It sounded more like a question than an answer but the face Keith made could make the whole world melt. His small, soundless laugh and warm cheeks made Lance go weak at the knees. Keith shook his head and walked off before realising he laughed in front of a stranger. On Keith's part, he never thought he would even be able to muster the courage walk up to stranger without fainting. But Lance would never know that part. When Hunk caught on to what was really going on he just played it off saying they were rivals and that was what he used the rest of the next two years to convince himself he wasn't head over heels for some guy he barely knew.

A glass cup was placed in front of him. The waitress had two blonde ponytails on either sides of her head with bright red lips casing a straight smile meant for Lance. "One cherry float for our favourite costumer!" She said with an energetic kick behind her words. There was no sense of fake in her words or expression. Lance smiled in return, "Thanks Nyma!" "Anytime Lance," she rolled off on her worn four wheeled skates and into the double doors for the kitchen with her chrome skirt slightly trailing after her. If all else fails- we have Nyma, right? No no no, no time for mutinous thoughts. Lance thought.

He was _done_ with thinking.

Instead he looked at the cherry red float still siting pretty in front of him. There was something odd about the colour red nowadays. Red was bright, bold and feisty. Almost like Keith apart of him tried but he threw to the back of his head. The colour red had the attributes that blue could be but just more excitable. Blue could be cold and melancholy but also soft and comforting. But so did red. Red slowly started to fill his senses and clouded blue. Like a little crimson flower drifting on the blue waters of home. Red began to accompany his blue.

Blue from lack of feeling. Life for Lance isn't always sunshine and rainbows. But this thinking is for another day, still it crept into his thoughts. Lance smiled despite his new mixed feelings of high and dread. He brought the drink closer and took a long slurp from the the concoction that sat before him. His phone buzzed and a banner with little words appeared:

12:06  
-hey lance

Not much to say at the moment. All he wanted to do was go home and bring the amazing cherry tasting float with him. Maybe hit up Five Lions to see Keith.

12:08  
_nothing much  
wbu?_

12:08  
-art  
-What's your opinion on the colour blue?  
-if you don't mind me asking

Beautiful, soft, bold, bittersweet, cold, wet, mysterious, whimsical, royal, comforted, Blue.

12:09  
_it's my favourite colour and no colour can rival it  
>:))))_

 _Of course you respond with a stupid answer_. Lance partly smiles to himself before shaking his head. His internal monologue humours himself. _Maybe this cute one can grab his heart as wel_ l he thought still smiling. Lance always thought love came easy. From the heartfelt stories his parents would tell him about meeting one another to the cliché romcoms that would sit waiting for his return on Netflix. It was always so perfect and seemed so obtainable. As if it transcended time itself and could never grow boring. A new pep in a step that seemed boring and vague. Lance was wealthy in love, yet it felt like nothing compared to the romantic adventures his parents would still tell him about. 

The thought of love reminded him of red and of his ex. 

12:12 

-anyways, i don't think i could meet up with you this week

-ive got a lot to do

-sorry

 

The sudden text lured Lance out of his turmoiling head and back to the wonderful place known as reality. Lance was confused and at first but then realised what the other was communicating. 

12:13

_naw your fine sweetie ;)_

A little part of him felt down because of the decline but then decided for something else. In seventeen more minutes he should be in class. (Whoever decided class should be during lunch was an ass) Thus meaning Keith should be there too and Lance is pro at all flirting. Especially with all things Astrology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im so consistent  
> anways,, if you've made it this far thanks for reading and I don't mind any feedback  
> see u in another 500 months;))))))

**Author's Note:**

> feedback will be greatly appreciated!^^


End file.
